Teacup's Heart
Currently a work in progress. OwO Prologue Night sat on the porch of her twoleg den, waiting for someone. Someone who could warm her heart over the loss of her two kits. And then, there he was, standing on the fence. She watched as his long, calico fur blew in the wind; his green eyes bright like the shiny wet grass after a storm; his muscles rippling and shoulders broad as ever. He hopped down into the garden, and walked towards Night, smiling as his white teeth flashed in the moonlight. His name was Ebonypelt; and he was apparently named after his strong bones. "It's so good to see you!" Night mrrowed, walking towards him. She pressed her muzzle against Ebonypelt's fur, and purred softly. She had missed him more than when she tried to catch prey. Ebonyclaw licked her cheek. "I did too, Night." He pressed himself against her side, and he must've felt that she lost weight after kitting. His eyes lit up. "You've kitted!" She smiled, but her smile soon faded away. Night looked into his eyes, and he must've sensed her sorrow. "What's wrong, Night?" Night looked up at Ebonypelt. "I did indeed give birth to three kits, but two of them died." She looked away, brushing her bushy tail against his back. "One of them survived, but I'm so anxious. I'm scared, Ebonyclaw. What if we lose her?" "We won't," said Ebonypelt, licking her muzzle. "I'll make sure nothing gets her. No fox, cat, dog or badger can separate us from each other." He nuzzled Night's cheek. "What's her name, at least?" "Teacup." She looked up at him. "Her name's Teacup. She's named after this little bowl my twoleg drinks out of, like a water bowl." Ebonypelt wrapped his tail around her. "It's perfect, Night. It's beautiful, too. I bet it suits her, too." He looked at the sky, a sudden glass shield hiding the true emotion in his eye. He might've liked it, but he probably didn't like what she was named after. "She can't meet you," Night said, sighing. "You have too many duties, and plus, it might be better if I only tell her about you." She looked at him with an apologetic look on her face. "Hopefully you understand." He nodded, and pressed his muzzle against hers as the sun began for rise in the distance. "I have to go," he said. "I have a dawn patrol." Ebonypelt smiled at her. "Goodbye, Night." Night smiled, and watched as her mate left. Chapter 1 The sun shone brightly on the long, green grasses of Teacup's backyard. The bell on her pink collar rung annoyingly as she hopped down from the chair she was sitting on and onto the porch. She took a deep breath, the smells of the forest and yard pressing against the roof of her neck. Then, suddenly, she caught a wiff of a mouse's scent; fresh and plumpy. Teacup's stomach growled lowered than a lion, and she placed one paw in the grass. Then another. And then her other two hindlegs. Teacup crouched down, and opened her mouth the catch the scent of the mouse. She then finally knew where it was; hidden in the middle and in the tall grass. Slowly, she crouched forward. She saw its small pink tail twitch from a distance, and she stopped in her tracks. The mouse's tail stopped twitching, and then, with a great leap, Teacup landed on the mouse. Her claws hooked its fur, and then she bit down at its throat, making it go limp. "Finally!" she said, digging into the plump mouse's fur and beginning to eat it. She swallowed strips of its meat, and left the rest of the food to birds. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Super Editions